After the manufacture of metal wire netting, it is customary to roll it up into rolls with substantially circular cross-sections. Such a cross-section is obtained even when the netting is rolled up on squared core, the roll becoming circular after a few layers.
For storing and handling packs of such rolls it is possible to proceed in various ways. First of all, rolls can be stacked one upon another with their axes extending in horizontal direction, whereby it is possible to lash and palletize the stacks to facilitate handling. It is also possible to place the rolls in such a way that their axes extend in vertical direction, thereby also lashing and palletizing the stack. Finally, to obtain greater stability, is is possible to form stacks in which the rolls or successive layers are crossed after which the stack is lashed and palletized. Any method of forming stacks however, offers its specific drawbacks.
Since the rolls have circular cross-sections, each pack of rolls contains considerable voids so that the useful storage volume is comparatively low. Consequently, transportation by truck for example is rendered more costly and thus less efficient. Moreover, in the specific case of stacks of crossed rolls, the only possibility consists in forming a square base whose size is governed by the length of the rolls. This limits the employment of trucks with standard dimensions. The roll lengths are 1 mm and 1.20 m, whereas the usual truck dimensions are 2.40 m wide, 2.10 m high, and 12.5 m long.
It is evident that rolls with circular cross-sections do not possess proper stability so that during handling and especially during the packing operation, the security of the workers is not guaranteed.
Finally, for easy handling, the stacks of rolls must be palletized. This means that pallets with different dimensions are required depending on the lengths of the rolls used.